The Unstoppable Murakumo
by YuriChan220
Summary: Since that last battle with Homura, Murakumo loses confidence in herrself. However, she decides to do something about it and with the help of Haruka, she gains a special power.
1. Defeat

**The Unstoppable Murakumo**

 **Pairing: Murakumo x Shiki**

 **Genre: Romance/Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Okay, um...call me crazy but from the title, I got it from Mortal Kombat X's Jason Voorhees, the type of variations or something. Like, Slasher Jason, Unstoppable Jason and Relentless Jason. And since Murakumo already is like the Slasher Jason, I thought about Murakumo having the unstoppable power, like Unatoppable Jason. U-ummm...so...yeah...please enjoy!**

Usually, Murakumo would enjoy drawing her doujinshi like there's no tomorrow, with her girlfriend Shiki as her muse if she ever needs help. But on other days like this, the girls of Gessen Academy need to do some training to get stronger. Their leader Yumi insists since she wants them to grow stronger, through wisdom and strength and cover each other's weakness. And that's what they are doing right now. While Yumi is training with Yozakura and Minori, as always, Murakumo is training with Shiki. And usually, Murakumo does well in sparring matches. However, today is a little different.

The fight starts out well for Murakumo at first. She uses both her meat cleaver and spear against Shiki's double sided scythe and the two clash multiple times creating sparks left and right. Murakumo takes a swing to the right, and a miss. She swings left. She misses again. Shiki spins her scythe at a very fast pace and closes gals with Murakumo's chest. It shreds her clothing in seconds and then she slashes her upwards, making the masked brunette flying. Shiki doesn't give her a chance to recover or even land on the ground by slashing her once again, kicking her in thr chest and slashing her left and right, back and forth 6 times until Murakumo topples to the floor. Shiki lands on her feet and sighs while fanning herself with her hat.

"Like, totally a piece of cake~!" She chuckles.

Murakumo shakes off the pain and gets into her battle position. Her spear is lost, but she still has her cleaver. She jumps to slash Shiki however, the blonde dodges it by jumping away and slashing her multiple times, plus striking her with her spin attack. Shiki blows her red mist at Murakumo to stun her and then strike at her again. She repeats this a couple more times, even doing her spin attack the third time, knocking Murakumo off her feet. The masked brunette slowly recovers and tries to slash the blonde. She lands a couple hits, but misses at the third one, thus ends up getting hit by Shiki's spinning blade, sending her flying and landing on the floor with a thud...with her mask knocked off her face as well!

Murakumo squeaks as she covers her face with her hands. "Eek! D-don't look at meeeee!"

Yumi walks over towards the shy brunette, putting her hands on her hips. "Hey, you're not acting like yourself today. Usually you were able to beat Shiki-san in sparring matches like this."

Shiki shrugs. "Maybe I got, like, stronger since the last fight?"

"S-s-s-so...sorry, Shiki..." Murakumo stutters. "I...p-p-p-please excuse me!" With that, she leaves the room, ignoring everyone who is calling her.

Yumi turns to the blonde. "Is she okay?"

Shiki sighs, looking in the direction her girlfriend went. "She has been acting, like, a bit weird lately. For the past few days, she's been like this. At first I asked her if she was okay, and she told me she was fine."

"Anything happen before hand?" Yumi asks.

Shiki rubs her chin in thought. "Hmmmmmm...well, she was looking for inspiration for her latest issue, so I asked her to go out for some air. And then, a couple hours later, she came back with a smile on her face. Said she found inspiration."

"I see..." Yumi rubs her chin in thought. Sounds pretty convincing, but that still doesn't solve anything about Murakumo acting all weird and losing the sparring match on purpose.

**Downtown**

Murakumo walks casually through the crowded streets, ignoring those who are staring at her. She can't help herself not telling the others about the sparring march she and Homura had a few days ago. Honestly, she never witnessed such power coming from the leader of the Crimson Squad. And though she was happy she found the inspiration she was looking for, Murakumo was also a bit discouraged. Who knew Homura in her Crimson Form would be this powerful? Thus, this is something new she learned while fighting.

Now her only focus is to battle Homura again and this time, she will be the one who will win. But big question is: what if she goes against her Crimson Form again? Murakumo lets out a heavy sigh. Honestly, for the past few days, she did not feel like sparring since that last battle with Homura. However, her confidence is not very low. All she needs is someone other than Shiki to battle and maybe it can make her stronger then.

"Hey, you!" A voice says coming from her right. "Murakumo, is that you?"

The masked maiden turns to see the twins walking by. Ryona waves happily.

"Murakumo-chan! Heeeeey~!" She cheers.

Suddenly, a light bulb appears on Murakumo's head. She walks toward them.

"Ryobi-san? Ryona-san?" She says. "Hey, I need to ask you a favor."

"Oh! Oh! Are you going to bully me~?" Ryona says. "Please bully me, Murakumo-chaaaaan~!"

SMACK!

"Geez, Ryona, we're in public," Ryobi says, lowing her hand from slapping her sister.

"Aahhhhh~! Hit me more, Ryobi-chaaaan~!" Ryona squeals.

Murakumo clears her throat. "Girls, I need to ask you a favor. Please, spar with me."

Ryobi quirks an eyebrow. "You want...to spar with us?"

Murakumo nods. "It would really help me get stronger. You see I've been a little, um, bored with the same old opponent. So, I wanted to choose someone else." That wasn't totally a lie. Of course, Shiki was her best opponent, but honestly, she'd rather go against different opponents just to see how they fight.

"Challenge accepted~!" Ryona says, quickly. "We'll spar with you, Murakumo-chan~!"

Ryobi lets out a sigh. "Fine. We'll do it. Not because we want to, of course."

"Oh, Ryobi-chan's not being honest again~!"

"Sh-shut up, you mutt!"

Murakumo nods. "Thanks, girls."

The three girls use their ninja speed to quickly go to an open forest and where they could attract less attention. They are in their battle positions and already in their Shinobi forms. Murakumo has her meat cleaver ready as she walks toward the twins and waves it around a little.

"Get ready," Ryobi says as she loads her gun.

The two don't move a muscle for at least 30 seconds. Ryobi decides to do the first hit, so she goes in and hits Murakumo with her rifle, but that only made a little damage. Murakumo charges at Ryobi, strikes her with her spear, pulls her close and kicks her away. Ryona goes in and the two jump to kick each other. Murakumo kicks her first, making the blonde topple to the ground, but roll back to her feet. The masked brunette does a low kick, making Ryona only go off balance a little. Murakumo leaps toward the other side of Ryona, however the blonde is quicker on attacking, giving out a set of kicks and hits from her quad hand guns. Murakumo rolls to her feet and kicks Ryona again just as the blonde is leaping to attack her again. The blonde rolls to her feet and hits the masked maiden with her hand guns and then spins while shooting her. The blonde jumps to attack, but the brunette blocks it, throws in a few punches after putting the cleaver on her back, and strikes her with her spear, pulls her close and kicks her away. Murakumo then roundhouse kicks the blonde face down on the ground. Murakumo charges to throw some punches again, but Ryona quickly blocks them and tries to hit her with her hand guns, only to get blocked by the masked brunette. She then aims both her hand guns and pulls the triggers, making them impossible for Murkumo to block them all. Ryobi then jumps in, hits her with her rifle a few times, the last one being upward, making Murakumo fly in the air, land on a mine Ryobi just threw in and gets hit with the rifle a few times again. Ryona shoots her with her hand guns again, making the brunette topple to the ground.

Ryobi chuckles as she backs away a few steps. "This is way too easy."

Ryona twirls around like a ballerina. "Would you want to dance with us after we're done~?"

Murkumo shakes head roughly to shake off the pain and gets into her battle position. She and Ryobi jump in the air to attack, only for the younger twin to hit her first. Murkumo rolls to her feet, but gets hit by Ryobi's rifle, land on a mine again, then get hit a few more times. Ryona jumps in to hit her with her hand guns, only for Murkumo to block them, but not the series of bullets the blonde throws at her. Ryobi and Murakumo charge at each other, however miss completely. Ryobi shoots her with her rifle a couple times, plus throwing another mine at her, all hitting the masked brunette successfully. Ryona steps in, tries to hit her with her hand guns once more, but Murakumo blocks them all, so the blonde hit her with a series of bullets again. Ryobi charges again, hits Murakumo with her rifle a few times, however, misses the last hit, giving the masked brunette a chance to strike back with a few punches. Ryobi blocks them just in time and retaliates by trying to hit her with her rifle, only to get blocked and kicked by Murakumo. Then, the masked brunette slashes her a few times, up and down and to the right, but when she takes another swing, Ryobi quickly reacts by kicking her to the ground hard. She then hits Murakumo with her rifle and slide tackles her while shooting her in the air. Murakumo slowly gets back on her feet, but Ryobi jumps in and finishes it off with a couple hard hits to the face, the second hit knocking her mask off her face and then shooting her square in the chest to knock her down to the ground.

Ryobi flips her hair and puts a hand on her hip. "You enjoyed that one?"

Murakumo is trembling in fear, looking back and forth at her fallen mask and then at the twins. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-what? I just got beaten...b-b-b-b-by Ryobi-san and Ryona-san..."

The younger twin lets out a light chuckle. "Of course we did. We're from the Hebijo Elite team after all."

"Hey, you challenged us, remember~?" Ryona says.

"I-I-I-I-I know, b-b-but..." Murakumo looks down at the ground and sighs.

"Look, Murakumo, if you're going to whine about losing, get over it," Ryobi says sternly. "We don't want any of that...especially your own team."

"B-but..."

"I mean it, Murakumo! No one wants a big baby!" Ryobi shouts, pointing her finger at the shy brunette.

"Ryobi-chan!" Ryona says. "Don't be so harsh on her! Ah, but if you want to yell at anyone, yell at me~! Take your anger out on me~!"

Ryobi smacks her sister. "This isn't about you, Ryona. Murakumo needs to learn that losing battles sometimes isn't always a bad thing!"

Murakumo gives the twins a sad smile. "Thanks, girls. I have learned something. I-it was nice sparring with you two. S-see ya." Without another word, she runs off, taking her mask with her without bothering to put it back on.

Ryobi sighs as she puts a hand on her hip, shaking her head in dismay. "That Murakumo. What's wrong with her?"

"I have no clue," Ryona says.

**Gessen Academy**

Murakumo sits on her bed with her mask beside her, facing the floor. She thinks about the battle with Homura, her battle with the Ryo sisters and what Ryobi said to her earlier. While she WANTS to think losing battles are a no big deal, her confidence is still low. How can she match against Homura's Crimson form? With that kind of power, she can knock anyone out. She lets out a soft sigh and glances over at her mask. If only she knows a way to match her strength with Homura...

"Muracchi?" Shiki's voice says from behind the door. "Are you okay? May I come in?"

Murakumo turns toward the door and nods. "Y-yes!"

The door opens and the blonde walks in and sits next to her with a small smile. "Hey, Muracchi. I just came to check to see how you are doing."

The shy girl says nothing as she looks down at the floor again. Shiki puts her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Hey, you can tell me," she says softly. "Like, I'll listen to anything you have to say."

Murakumo takes a few deep breaths and speaks up. "Hey, Shiki. Am I...I mean...do you think I'm strong enough to battle tough opponents?"

Shiki lets out a giggle. "Where'd that come from? You're usually very strong in battle."

"Yes, I know, but..." She lets out another sigh. "Shiki...you know a few days ago? When you told me to go out for some air?"

"Yes?"

"Well...I ran into Homura-san that night. She challenged me to spar with her and I accepted. We battled each other and I thought I was winning when I discovered Homura-san's Crimson Form. And...and...I was shocked from what kind of power she has. I mean...she was so...powerful. I couldn't even land a hit on her..."

It is then that Shiki begins to realize something. "Is that why you purposely lost the sparring match against me? Because your self confidence was...lacking?"

Murakumo just nods. Shiki wraps her arms around her lover, planting a peck on the cheek and gives her a gentle smile.

"Muracchi...you don't have to worry," she whispers. "To me you're very strong. No matter how many times you lose. Heck, thanks to your wolves, you are unstoppable."

It is then, from that last word, it gives Murakumo a brilliant idea. She pulls away and gives her a cute smile.

"Thank you, Shiki~!" She says. "I feel a lot better now~"

"Oh? Hehe! Well, you're welcome~" Shiki replies. "Glad I could help!" With that, the blonde leaves the room.

After the door closes, Murakumo walks over toward the door to see the blonde is nowhere in sight. She uses this chance to exit the building and walk along the path towards a place she knows very well, thanks to her childhood friend, Yomi.

**Crimson Squad Base**

"Eh? You want…to have the power to be unstoppable?" Haruka asks as soon as Murakumo rushed to her lab.

The brunette, now with her mask on, and on her knees, bows so low that her forehead touches her fingers. "Yes! Please give me something! Anything!"

Haruka lets out a soft giggle and pets the brunette. "You're so cute, darling. But…why go through the trouble to ask me when you're strong already? I've seen you fight before."

Murakumo explains her dilemma.

"Ahhhhh, Homura-chan, hm~?" Haruka says. "Yes, she IS pretty powerful in her Crimson Form alright. Quick question: you sure it's worth having the power just to go against Homura-chan?"

Murakumo thinks for a moment. It would be worth it, yes. However, Haruka has got a point. If she has that power and she wins…what else could she do with it? It would certainly help out her team, that's for sure. However, she can't help but feel the need to use it just for the sake of going against Homura. She nods firmly.

Haruka rubs her chin in thought. "Well…truth is…this is something new for me, but don't worry. I'll concoct the best medicine for you to have that power. Maybe a bit more."

Murakumo brightens as she straightens up. "Thank you so much, Haruka-san!"

The brunette leaves the cave and Yomi just happens to walk by. She turns toward where her best friend went, quirks an eyebrow and looks back at Haruka.

"Murakumo-san is in a rush," she says. "Why was she here?"

Haruka grabs some beakers and liquid chemicals after putting on her lab coat. "Ah, no reason. Just wanted to say hi."

"Oh….I see…"

Yomi looks back toward the entrance and then shrugs. Whatever the reason, the blonde hopes she would talk to her since it's been a while.

* * *

 **A/N: Everyone…I know you have your reasons. And….if any of you don't care about Jason, that's fine. But inspiration is inspiration. That's my choice.**

 **Secondly, I worked hard on this and if there's complaints, I'm sorry. Th-there's just no other way to write this story.**

 **Lastly, I kinda had options between a magic scroll or Haruka. But…I went for Haruka, although, I do not know if she is even capable of making that stuff so…why not make it up.**

 **All in all, I want good, positive long reviews please! Thank you~!**


	2. Unstoppable

**Chapter 2**

 **Unstoppable**

By the next few days, Murakumo feels ready to take a dose of Haruka's new experiment. She told her that this experiment takes some time to make and test out, so the masked brunette is patient enough to let the mad scientist do her thing and do some tests on her friends and such. By the time the third day came, she came to the Crimson Squad base and Haruka beckons the masked brunette over. She comes towards the honey-blonde's lab and the beaker with bubbling greenish liquid is set on the small table.

"I've done my very best and tested it on some people," Haruka explains. "Now, there may be some errors, but all in all, this should give you a powerful boost."

"Okay," Murakumo says as she takes the beaker. She swallows hard, knowing that there's no turning back. She drinks the liquid and swallows and then takes a few deep breaths. A faint green glow surges through her entire body. And then, shortly after, it stops and Murakumo looks down at her body.

"How do you feel?" Haruka asks.

"I…I feel…a little bit strange…" the shy brunette says. "But nothing else is happening."

"It'll come to you soon," Haruka says with a wink.

Suddenly, she can feel her muscles spasm. Her body jerks, wriggles, dances... as if her nervous system is out of control.

"Ugh! Ahh! What... is... this... URRRRRRRRRGH!"

Suddenly, her pupils grow wide until her entire eyeballs are black. She extends her arm and grabs Haruka by the neck.

"GUUUGHK!" Haruka chokes out.

Her grip is powerful, unbreakable... almost crushing. Composed in the most dire situations, Haruka keeps calm and reaches over for a sedative. She quickly plunges the syringe in Murakumo's shoulder and she feels the grip on her neck release.

They both fall to their knees simultaneously, Haruka coughing and Murakumo trying to process the immense power she just felt.

"Ugh...ahh... Haruka... are you okay...?"

Haruka coughs a few more times as the oxygen flow regulates inside her. "Uhk! Agk! Ahhh... whew... that was scary. Wow. I'd say it's working perfectly~"

Once she manages to get up, Haruka goes over and puts a small chain around her neck. "Here, wear this too. It'll help you channel your power. Once this glows, it allows you to become super strong and cause some serious damage to the enemy. And also, you have the power to heal yourself any time you want. However, the regeneration lasts for a short time. So use it wisely."

Murakumo looks at the chain around her neck and then back at Haruka. "If this will help me battle Homura...then, I will use my new powers against her."

"Feeling ready, are you~?" Haruka says, putting a hand to her cheek. "My, this is unexpected. Right now, Homura-chan's out doing some shopping. She'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay." Murakumo says. She's a patient person, but she can't wait to test her new powers against the girl that defeated her from her Crimson form.

"Fufu~! That's the spirit, Murakumo-chan," the honey blonde says, petting the shy girl. "It was weird when you attacked me like this, but don't worry. That was only just a side effect."

"R-really?"

"Mm-hmm! Now then, when Homura-chan gets back, let's show her your new power. I bet she can't wait to have a rematch with you as well."

Murakumo pumps a fist while nodding. "I'm so ready!"

They decide to wait for a few minutes until Homura gets back from shopping. Until then, Murakumo is eager to test her new powers against the tanned girl. And speak of the devil, they hear some footsteps and Homura is here with some bags of groceries.

"Hm? Ah, Murakumo, I didn't know you came to visit," she says. "Welcome. What are you up to?"

"Well, ummm..." the shy girl looks over at Haruka who winks at her and then turns back to Homura. "H-Homura...I would like to...have a rematch with you. You won last time, but this time...I'll win."

Homura grins as she puts a hand on her hip. "Ah, you came to challenge me again, eh? Very well, I accept. Let's take this outside, shall we?"

"Okay!" Murakumo nods firmly.

Haruka grins and encourages the two to step outside where there is a lot of space outside the cave and distance themselves away from each other a bit while they ready their weapons, with Homura and her claw weapons and Murakumo and her meat cleaver and spear ready.

"So what makes you so confident all of a sudden?" Homura asks, a hint of cockiness in her tone.

Murakumo, on the other hand is as meek and modest as ever. "W-well... you see... I just think this will end different. That's all..."

Homura raises an eyebrow. "What? You grow some new power while I was away?"

"W-well, funny you should ask..."

"Enough of this! FIGHT!" Haruka squeals. She's just as desperate to see Murakumo fight as Murakumo is herself.

Homura charges forward and thrusts her right hand, sending the blades soaring towards Murakumo's chest. But the brunette is able to raise her broad-bladed meat cleaver and block the incoming swords. With a CHINK! the blades bounce upwards and Homura's arm goes upwards as well, leaving her chest exposed.

Murakumo thrusts her spear, aiming for the metaphorical kill. But Homura raises her left hand and the spear head gets caught between her blades.

Homura yanks downwards, throwing Murakumo off balance and allowing Homura to tag her with a well-placed kick to the face.

Murakumo yelps as she falls to the ground, landing on her butt. Homura flies at her with another kick... but suddenly the chain glows.

"Guuuh?! GUUURGH!"

Murakumo drops her weapons and leaps to her feet like a car that just got a dose of jumper cable. She can feel adrenaline flowing through her arms as she catches Homura's leg mid-flight. With immense strength, she takes the tan-skinned girl for a ride.

"WAAAAAH!"

With only one hand on her ankle, Murakumo is able to easily lift and slam Homura repeatedly on the ground. Left, right, left, right... she slams her a total of six times before letting her opponent fall to the ground in a daze.

It takes a moment for Homura to get back to her feet after that... and her head is spinning like a globe and muscles already not responding properly.

"Ugh... ooog... h-how did you do that...?" she mumbles.

"S-sorry! I told you things would be different! Heh heh..." Murakumo chuckles bashfully.

Meanwhile, Haruka is grinning evilly. "Excellent~"

Murakumo allows her opponent to regain her senses, as Homura raises her blades and prepares for a round two. It's not over yet.

Murakumo feels she can do well without her weapons after all since she witnessed the increased strength she has every time she gets the chain glowing. Homura charges at her with her claws, swinging them left and right, but Murakumo dodges them all and ducks under her when she jumps. The brunette then punches her hard, back and forth at least 3 times before grabbing her and then tossing her about 5 feet away. The tanned girl recovers, readying her weapons, but gets pummeled by Murakumo's fists again before she can even attack. Back and forth her punches go, up and down and then she grabs Homura and tosses her overhead until she falls flat on her back hard.

Murakumo stomps over toward the tanned girl to kick her away, but Homura jumps to her feet and finally lands a hit on Murakumo by slashing her hard to keep distance. A couple more slashes to the chest and face and then a double kick to the chest for good measure. Murakumo staggers back, but clenches her fists and slowly raises them, creating a white glow to her entire body.

"Wh-what!?" Homura cannot believe what she's seeing. Her wounds are closing up just from that glowing.

However, Homura cannot watch it for long as Murakumo charges at her with her ninjas speed. Homura uses her own ninja speed to dodge it and jumps on top of a tree, only for Murakumo to catch up quickly. Jumping from branch to branch they go until they land on the ground again, and then charge at each other once more.

Homura delivers a hard kick to the stomach, followed by a couple more slashes in all directions, sending Murakumo flying upward until she lands with a loud thud. She recovers quickly and clenches her fists again, raising her arms until the white glow appears again to heal herself.

"Not this time!" Homura shouts as she summons her Crimson form.

"Finally..." Murakmo mutters. "Just what I've been waiting for."

She charges at the Crimson Homura, but she is quicker than before and lands some hits on Murakumo before she can attack. Fire appears on her sword as she strikes at her back and forth with a trail of fire following, hitting the shy girl repeatedly until she falls to the ground. But she struggles to her feet and ties to regenerate once more. However, Homura doesn't give her a chance.

"THIS... IS... IT!" Homura cries out. She soars forward like a meteor and everything goes by in a flash...

Seconds later, Homura is standing opposite of Murakumo with her blades brandished, having just finished her swift strike. Murakumo groans weakly as she falls to the ground, her clothes shredded... her strength gone... her consciousness fading...

But as Homura turns around to confirm her victory, the smirk on her face is wiped away and replaced by pure shock and terror.

A bolt of lightning descends from the sky and strikes Murakumo's body head-on. Her pupils grow wide once again, enveloping her eyes in black as her body glows green. Like the rising undead, Murakumo slowly gets up to her feet and faces her opponent once again.

"That's... not possible!" Homura shouts.

Murakumo has no words, only a ferocious growl.

"GRAAAAAAGH!"

Homura desperately charges forward, intending to finish the job. But an outstretched hand intercepts her neck and lifts her off her feet.

"GAHK! GUUUGHK!" Homura's voice is a choked gargle as Murakumo raises her high and choke-slams her onto the ground. Immediately, the strength is sapped from Homura's body as her muscles shut down from the hard impact.

Murakumo walks over to her discarded meat cleaver and picks it up. Immediately, Haruka's face grows with concern.

"Oh no! What if she can't control it..." she mutters, secretly preparing to use a sedative if necessary.

Homura struggles back to her feet and raises her claws, but she is immediately struck in the stomach with the flat end of the meat cleaver, like being whacked with a boat paddle.

"OOOOUF!"

Murakumo spins around and delivers another smack to Homura's face, knocking the girl out cold with the flat of the cleaver.

Homura is sprawled out on the ground, seeing stars, as blood trickles from her forehead.

"Ughhh... aghhh..."

Still blinded by the power, Murakumo raises the meat cleaver and prepares to finish the job.

"MURAKUMO, STOP!" Haruka cries out.

In an instant, when Murakumo turns around, the sedative immediately comes in contact with her neck. The brunette lowers her hand shortly after and drops to her knees with her eyes going back to normal and looking around.

"Wh-what?" she turns toward the injured Homura and gasps. "Oh, no! Did I just...did I just..."

Haruka puts her hand on Murakumo's shoulder. "She'll be alright. You just...have to be very careful when using your new powers. Remember, you were the one who asked for this."

"Yes...I'm sorry..." Murakumo nods, almost about to cry.

"Don't worry," Haruka says. "All you need to do is try to control them and you'll never do something like that again."

Murakumo nods again. "I'll...I'll try to." She looks over at the unconscious Homura. She won the fight, but it was not what she had in mind. This new power of hers is still something she needs to get used to, but with full control instead of being blinded by power. Still, she's glad that she didn't actually kill Homura if it wasn't for Haruka.

"I...I have to go now," Murakumo says. "I'll see you later."

"Okay..." Haruka just watches the shy brunette leave the base with a worried expression. She needs to treat Homura immediately before doing anything else.

For the first time in her life, her experiment created the most powerful being: The Unstoppable Murakumo.

* * *

 **A/N: I would like to thank Jojo-san for working with me on this cause…I had no idea where this was going to go. But I asked him and he accepted. So hope you like this chapter. A little brutal yes, but it was for a purpose when Murakumo has these powers.**

 **Long and detailed reviews are appreciated.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	3. Relentless

**Chapter 3**

 **Relentless**

Murakumo is in a panic. She can't find her mask anywhere! She could've sworn she put it right next to her before she went to bed. Did it walk out on its own? No, that's impossible. Someone must have taken it. But as far as she knows, there are a few suspects.

"Shikiiiiii!" the shy brunette whimpers as she bursts into her girlfriend's room, startling the blonde as she is on her laptop so early in the morning.

"Whoa, whoa! Muracchi, what's the matter?" She closes her laptop and walks over to her girlfriend to give her a good morning kiss, making the shy brunette feel a little better, but she is still in a panic.

"M-M-M-My mask is gone!" she whimpers. "I-I-I-I-I c-c-could've sworn I put it n-n-next to me before I went to bed! But when I woke up….it was gone!"

"Oh, dear," Shiki says as she pets her girlfriend like a puppy. "Who could have done this?"

"You mean it wasn't you who took it?" Murakumo asks.

"No. Why do you think I took it?"

The shy brunette thinks for a minute and then it hits her. "I'll, ummm….be right back…" In a flash, with her ninja speed, she is out of the room with Shiki dumbfounded.

"She's, like, in such a hurry. I wonder what's her deal," she says as she munches on a chip.

 ****Later****

"Where is Yomi?" Murakumo demands when she steps foot into the Crimson Squad base.

"Hm?" Haruka says as she lifts her head from her work. "Oh, she's outside tending to the garden. Although she has this funny mask on…oh, yeah! That's yours wasn't it~?"

"P-p-p-please give it back!" Murakumo begs. "You know how much I need it!"

"If you want to get it back, just ask Yomi yourself," Haruka suggests. "I wasn't the one who took it."

The shy girl groans. She knows how much she hated her mask being stolen, especially when it comes to her childhood friend. If she doesn't get it back, she'll have to get it by force. After all, she has these new powers of hers. She goes out of the cave to look for the blonde outside until she finds her working in the garden, putting in some seeds for new bean sprouts to bloom.

"Y-Yomi!" Murakumo squeaks. "W-we need to talk!"

The blonde turns toward the shy brunette and sure enough, she has the hanya mask on her, making her jump a bit. "Oh, Murakumo-san. Fancy seeing you here."

"N-never mind! Just give back the mask please! I beg you!"

"Not gonna happen." The blonde says, crossing her arms.

"Wh-wh-why not!? You know how much I need it!"

"I saw you, Murakumo-san. With some strange power that I can't comprehend. Now, whatever Haruka-san put in you, this has to stop! Homura-san's injured because of you!"

"I-I'm sorry, okay? I just couldn't control my new powers!"

Yomi sighs. "Why, Murakumo-san? Why would you do this to yourself?"

"It's because I wasn't confident in myself, Yomi! So…so I had to do it! Now, please give my mask back or I'll do it by force!"

"If it's a fight you want, it's what you're going to get." Yomi immediately transforms into her shinobi form and draws out her big sword.

"P-prepare yourself!" Murakumo also transforms into her shinobi form and with ninja speed, they go into an open area and go into their battle stances.

"Murakumo-san…what have you become?" Yomi says.

"I-it's nothing that concerns you!" Murakumo squeaks in response. "Now let's fight!"

They charge at each other and Murakumo drops both of her weapons to throw a few punches at Yomi, only for her to block them. However, when Yomi is about to strike with her big sword, Murakumo closes her eyes and walks away, leaving a big cloud of mist appearing out of nowhere and disappearing. Yomi stops wide eyed as Murakumo reappears on the other side to do a downward punch at her, but Yomi blocks the other three punches. It's shocking for her to have this power, but that never stops Yomi from quitting. She raises her sword to strike again, only for Murakumo t disappear again and then appear behind her to kick her from behind, but her punches and kicks are blocked once again. The blonde then swings her sword downwards to strike her down, but Murakumo jumps in the air to dodge it, throw one punch and then three other punches, followed by an outstretched hand to choke and toss her forward. Kicking her upward, she starts to juggle Yomi with a series of punches, up and down and then three straight punches with a choke toss to top it off. Yomi jumps to her feet and throws a downward punch, followed by a kick, sending her up in the air and Murakumo quickly punching her back and forth repeatedly and then grabbing her feet while in the air and slamming her down on the ground.

"B-but...h-how..." Yomi is hurt, but she does not want to give up this fight.

Murakumo herself is amazed at her newfound power. At first, she had super strength and the ability to recover from the brink of defeat, but now she can teleport! Haruka's potion is actually evolving... new powers are developing! If she can learn new stuff... maybe there's no limit to how strong she can get!

Yomi gives one last desperate battle cry as she lunges forward with her giant sword raised, preparing a mighty overhead swing to smash Murakumo once and for all. But Murakumo is still fresher, and still faster. She slides a foot underneath her meat cleaver and kicks it into the air, catching it in her hand. Turning it so the blunt end hits its mark, she throws her meat cleaver with perfect accuracy and strikes Yomi in the shoulder.

"Nnngh!" she cries out, immediately dropping her sword.

Since the blade didn't hit her, it doesn't bleed. But it did hurt like heck, and Yomi was in too much pain now to have enough strength to hold her blade. She tris to lift it, but her muscles are screaming with pain. She is defenseless now...Murakumo approaches... a smile of bloodlust on her face. Once again, her power is getting out of control. She can't even remember what she's fighting for. Her eyes turn bloodshot. Her grin widens, so creepy and unsettling that Yomi backs up nervously.

"W-why are you looking at me like that... s-stay away!"

Suddenly, Murakumo does something COMPLETELY scary; she twists her head, producing a sickening cracking noise.

"AHHHHHHH!" Yomi squeals.

Yomi tries to run... but her legs don't work. The atmosphere around her turns blood-red... everything feels out of whack. She tries to move her legs, but they don't work. She tries to put her arms up, but it's like they don't even respond. She can't get away... and Murakumo is still approaching with an insane smile.

Yomi can't run away, no matter how hard she tries. She just falls to her knees and starts crying.

"JUST TAKE YOUR MASK AND GO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'M SORRY! I JUST TOOK IT BECAUSE I WAS MAD AT YOU! Y-YOU'RE NOT THE SAME ANYMORE! I... I DON'T LIKE THIS SIDE OF YOU! IT'S CREEPY! E-EVERYONE'S SCARED OF YOU, MURAKUMO-SAN!"

Suddenly, Murakumo stops. It's like... something broke through. What was she doing right now? She can feel her eyes... tearing up? She didn't mean to scare anyone. She just wanted more power…

She blinks a few times and her power fades. She looks at Yomi: her face is streaming with fearful tears. She caused this... her new power caused this...

Yomi realizes that she can get back up and run, so she immediately gets to her feet and flees. She throws Murakumo's mask at her and runs away, not looking back.

Murakumo takes the mask and looks at it. Tears stream as she takes in Yomi's words. A creep like her deserves to wear this mask... she deserves to hide her face, so that she can no longer hurt her friends.

She grits her teeth as she chokes a sob and then immediately puts on her mask and then walks off without a word. She should go somewhere far...far from where she can't hurt anyone anymore. She can just lock herself in her room, hoping that her new power doesn't awaken and doesn't destroy the place. Or go somewhere far away.

"I'm...I'm so sorry...everyone..." she whispers.

With that, she makes her way toward the dorms, so she can be inside her room...alone with no one to talk to, nor make contact with them since she fears that her new powers might awaken.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, man…I feel so bad right now. Jojo-san and I worked on this once again. Last chapter to go. Expect more drama ahead. Oh, this comes from the Relentless Jason Variation, if any of you did not realize. Long and detailed reviews.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	4. Slasher

**Chapter 4**

 **Slasher**

Murakumo has been in her room for about 4 weeks now. Since she's become like this, she's afraid to come out and use her power uncontrollably. No one knows why she's been like this, but Shiki's become very, very worried about her. She's tried hundreds of times, begging for Murakumo to come out, but the shy brunette refused. She cannot let anyone get hurt anymore.

And here she is: beginning of the fifth week, curled up into a ball on her bed, drawing Manga non-stop just to keep her mind off of what happened weeks prior.

Her mind struggles to focus on the paper in front of her. She can already feel her hand grow unsteady, the smooth black lines she attempted to draw coming out as squiggles.

"NO!" she cries. With an angry yell, she balls up the piece of the paper and furiously throws it in the trash. She buries her face in the bed and sobs, soaking the sheets with her tears. She can't concentrate on anything, or even think straight. This power is driving her to the brink of insanity…

"What's wrong with me! Ahhh! My head... hurts...!"

She rolls around on the bed, her eyes shut tight as her muscles clench. She wants to scream, but her mouth won't allow her. She doesn't know what a drug addict feels like, but she can imagine she's feeling something similar. It's pain... terrible, excruciating pain... as if her body is trying to command her to leave her bedroom. She knows what her dark desires are telling her: KILL... KILL... KILL... she tries to fight it with all her might!

"NOOO! I WON'T HURT ANYBODY ELSE!" she screams.

She struggles and fights with all her might... but it's not enough. Five weeks was too long: too long without her blades tasting innocent flesh. It doesn't matter what Murakumo thinks anymore: the power has taken over, and the power will dictate her actions.

The crystal glows as Murakumo dons her mask and grabs her weapons. She leaps out of the window, shattering the glass with no concern for her health. With eyes full of bloodlust, she begins to search for the next victim to use her terrifying power on.

"I'm, like, tired of waiting! I want to see Muracchi now! Can you PLEASE help me, like, get her out of her room?"

Two voices are talking as they approach the door to Murakumo's room.

"It may not be safe to see her right now. She needs to get that power under control on her own, before she has any social interaction."

"But I miss her! Muracchi, like, wouldn't hurt me! R-right?"

"Who knows…"

"Hey, did you hear breaking glass just now?"

"It sounded like... a window!"

"MURACCHI!"

Without asking permission, Murakumo's door is kicked down and the two voices reveal themselves to be Shiki and Haruka. Shiki had come to once again try to get her girlfriend out of confinement, and Haruka is here too because she felt responsible for everything Murakumo was going through.

Shiki put her hands to her cheeks and squealed at the broken window. "AHH! Oh no! Where could she be?!"

Haruka puts her hand to her chin. "Perhaps the power took her over, and now she's looking to fight! Oh boy... I'm gonna need a lot of sedatives."

Shiki, stricken with grief and anger, was looking to take it out on someone. So she turned to the mad scientist with angry tears.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screams.

Haruka hangs her head down. "Look... I will take responsibility for giving Murakumo this power. But SHE made the choice to seek me out. I didn't fill her head with ideas. Murakumo is going through a crisis right now... and you're the only one who can snap her out of it, Shiki."

Shiki wipes a few tears. "Muracchi is a gentle soul. She'd never want to hurt people! Why... why did she want extra power? Whatever's going though her head, I'm gonna stop it!"

Haruka grabs her hand. "Then follow me! We'll stock up on sedatives at my lab, then go after her!"

 ****MEANWHILE****

Murasaki is taking a walk with her teddy bear in her arms. It's basically an empty woods and there are dark clouds rolling in as she looks up at the sky. Turning to her bear, she says, "Bebe-tan...it looks like it's going to rain. What do you think?"

The bear doesn't say anything, but to her, it's like it's talking to her.

"I bet. I don't...mind rain. It feels...nice...and comfortable..."

She closes her eyes and breathes in the fresh air and sits down on the grass as she takes in as much of the peace and quiet as possible. However, something's disturbing her shortly after, which is frustrating. She can hear some sound of blood curdling...a female screaming like that perhaps. She stands up abruptly, afraid of what might come for her.

Murakumo just smiles as she approaches the purplette with her cleaver in her hand. Murasaki backs away further.

"St-stay back!" she begs. "I-I don't know what you are or...who you are! This is just..."

Murakumo doesn't listen and raises her cleaver to strike at her, but Murasaki jumps to doge it, rolls back to her feet and holds her teddy tightly in her arms.

"Murakumo-san...you've become...so evil...I can feel it..." Murasaki says. "I don't know...what to do about that..." She summons her three shuriken in her hair, one huge one in the back and two smaller ones in the front. "But if it's a fight you want...it's what you're going to get!" She transforms into her shinobi form and prepares for battle.

Murakumo grins and gets into her shinobi form herself. The two charge at each other and Murakumo gets the first hit by punching her a few times then shoulder charging her hard, sending Murasaki rolling back after falling, but stands right back up. She spins her shuriken fast and swings it with her hair back and forth, but miss completely as Murakumo jumps over her and slashes her from behind. Murasaki turns around and tries to strike at her again and this time, it lands a few hits on her, but it doesn't faze her. Murakumo charges at her, grabs her by the neck and stabs her with her cleaver a couple times before sliding it upward just half way with the purplette screaming and then kicking her hard to keep distance. It doesn't really kill Murasaki, but it still hurt. The violet haired girl stands up, gritting her teeth, refusing to give up.

The purplenette looks down at her black dress: it's got several slash marks. At this moment, she realizes something is very wrong with Murakumo. She's trying to cut her for real! If not for her lightning fast reflexes, she'd be bleeding right now. She'd have to stay on her guard... and somehow get that cleaver away.

Murasaki twirls around, using her momentum to swing her blades with extra speed and power. The two tiny blades soar forward and strike Murakumo's cleaver head on, but she merely swipes them aside and closes distance. Murasaki squeals as she stumbles backwards, dodging several murderous slashes from the meat cleaver with the intent of splitting flesh. Murakumo is relentless, like a zombie who only knows how to move forward.

But she forgot about one blade... the big shuriken! That is Murasaki's trump card as she whips it out and delivers a vertical slash to Murakumo's torso. She is unfazed, but her outfit is split directly down the middle.

Murasaki presses forward now. She collides with Murakumo's meat cleaver with one small shuriken, then doubles up with the other one to push her back. With Murakumo's hands occupied, she's left wide open to the third big shuriken which soars forward and almost swipes her horizontally across the stomach. Murakumo leaps out of the way just in time, but she accidentally drops her cleaver. This is Murasaki's chance!

Murasaki unleashes all her shuriken at once, bombarding Murakumo with a three-way assault. But the masked girl won't quit: she dodges the blades and continues to move forward, regardless of the risk.

Suddenly, the big shuriken soars directly for her head... but she vanishes into mist and reappears behind Murasaki, grabbing the purplenette by the throat.

"AGHK!" Murasaki gasps as the wind is choked out of her. Murakumo raises her high and then slams her onto the ground hard. As Murasaki lays there and coughs, the masked girl once again grabs her meat cleaver and raises it high.

"N-NO! STOP!"

Murakumo suddenly stops. It's like... she can still hear the purplenette's voice! But Murasaki isn't chancing it. She immediately takes advantage of the pause and kicks Murakumo away, getting back up to safety. She raises her shuriken, and prepares to defend herself once again. Murakumo is already looking at her again with bloodlust.

Murakumo gets up and grabs her chin as she makes a cracking noise with her neck while turning her head back and forth, scaring Murasaki. It might have sounded it felt great from the pain she's taken, but it clearly isn't enough. Murasaki charges at her with her two shuriken spinning at full speed and catching her off guard. She lifts her up high with them and then throws her off with her clothes being ripped off in the process. Murasaki starts to charge again, but Murakumo blocks it, making the violet haired girl stumble back from the impact.

Murakumo uses her cleaver to slash Murasaki again, swinging faster than she can move, up, down and upward, sending the violet haired girl up high. Murakumo jumps and downcuts her, making her fall hard and fly up from the impact. Murakumo kicks to the side to keep her in the air and slashes her diagonal, hitting her as well. Murasaki rolls to her feet and quickly uses her two shuriken to hit her overhead. They hit her on the chest, shredding the rest of her clothing. Murasaki pulls back and does it again from the stomach area and then pushes Murakumo off to keep distance. However, Murakumo just gets up and grabs her again, stabbing her again, slicing her half-way upwards and then kicks her hard.

Murasaki rolls back to her feet and uppercuts her, making the brunette fly up, losing her cleaver, making the blade face down and stick to the ground. Murakumo falls face up on her back, but only for a moment. Murasaki pants hard as she takes a deep breath and then exhales hard to catch her breath. It isn't over yet as she sees the brunette stand up with bloodshot eyes showing. She approaches Murasaki and clenches her fists, making her body glow white. Her wounds are closing up quickly. As quick as light, Murakumo gives her a bear hug, knocking the wind out of Murasaki and then tosses her away. She clenches her fists again, making the chain around her glow. She grabs Murasaki, choking her and then tosses her away again.

Murasaki struggles to her feet, clutching her head in pain while Murakumo stretches out her arms, like nothing happened to her. The violet haired girl has no idea how strong she is once she unleashed her healing powers and strength. Murasaki is about to attack again when Murakumo twists her head, making a sickening cracking noise and the atmosphere around her turns blood red. However, Murasaki is able to move just a little by moving her hair and hitting Murakumo, canceling out everything and the violet haired girl can move again.

Murasaki charges at her with her shuriken, hitting her from overhead and then to her waist and then kicks her away. She then spins 360 degrees, letting her three shuriken land a hit on her three times, making Murakumo spin and fall, but not before some force of light knocks Murasaki back and the bruenette falls flat on the ground. However, lightning strikes from the sky and Murakumo rises up again, much to Murasaki's surprise.

Murakumo clenches her fists, making her body glow white again, closing up her wounds. Murasaki spins her shuriken at full speed again, but Murakumo jumps over her to dodge her devastating attack. Murasaki turns around as Murakumo twists her head again.

Murasaki is on trembling legs. She's trying so very hard to survive... but the masked girl is too relentless. She keeps getting back up. Her power is limitless!

"O-onee-chan... p-please help me..." Murasaki whispers softly. A few fearful tears stream down her eyes as she prepares for the savage Murakumo's next attack.

"GRAAAAAGH!" the masked girl growls as she charges forward and swings her cleaver with all her might. Murasaki raises her shuriken to block it, but the masked girl's raw power knocks her backwards. Murasaki lets loose her big shuriken to block her progress, but even it gets swatted away. She has nothing to stop the masked girl as she rushed forward and hits her in the stomach with a flying knee.

"OUUUUF..." Murasaki wheezes, dropping to her knees.

"GRAAAGH!" Murakumo growls as she delivers a boot to Murasaki's face, finally grounding the purplenette for good. The timid shut-in tries to get up... but she's spent. Even the simple task of breathing seemed arduous for the energy she had expended just trying to fend off the crazed killer.

"Huff...huff...ah... I have...nothing... left... haah..." Murasaki wheezes. She's so tired, all she can do is go limp and cry at the inevitability of her death.

But Murakumo doesn't want to kill her just yet. She wants to have fun with her defenseless prey. With an evil chuckle, she grabs Murasaki by the foot and lifts her high,

"AAAAH!" Murasaki squeals. She flails around, trying to break free in vain.

SLAM!

Murakumo brings her defeated foe crashing to the ground once, producing a pained squeal.

SLAM!

Another slam follows, with an even more agonizing scream afterwards.

SLAM!

Murasaki is crying and close to begging for it to end. Thankfully, the masked girl shows mercy and sets her down. She bends over and picks up her cleaver, raising it high and preparing to bury it in the purplenette's head.

Murasaki is blubbering and wailing at this point, making no effort to hide her tears or her fear. She's not only scared... but she feels miserable for having to die when she never really accomplished anything in life.

"It's not fair..." Murasaki sobs. "I just... want to hold Bebe-tan... I want to see my onee-chan again... I want to eat pizza and ramen... I want to find love... p-please don't kill me..."

Just as Murakumo prepares to swing, a familiar voice pierces her dark veil.

"MURACCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Murakumo stops immediately as her head swiftly turns back to see her girlfriend and Haruka come running. Shiki looks from the cleaver to the fallen Murasaki, who is just crying and shaking at the same time. Lighting strikes from the sky and thunder rumbles as rain starts pouring down. The blonde then looks over at Murakumo, who almost kills an innocent girl like Murasaki. Her clothes are almost all gone except for her black underwear still intact. Now Shiki can see what Haruka was talking about.

"Muracchi!" Shiki cries as she runs up to the brunette and rips off her mask. "What...what have you done!? Like, I'm soooo pissed right now!"

"Sh-Shiki...I-"

"Look at what you've become! Haruka told me everything! You wanted extra power just because you've lost confidence in yourself? That's just crazy!" The blonde is crying because of this. "M-Muracchi...please...don't do this anymore..." She hugs the brunette. "Please stop this right now. I want my old Muracchi back...the one who's kind...gentle...and just loves….everyone!"

Murakumo can feel tears stream from her face. Endless, heavy tears streaming from her eyes. She begins to realize that she almost killed someone again. This is just devastating, not only to hear Shiki crying, but from the fact that she's turned into an evil villain once again. Murakumo hugs Shiki tightly, sobbing her heart out.

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry, Shiki!" Murakumo sobs. "I'm so sorry I hurt so many people! I regret everything!"

Haruka sneaks up behind Murakumo and strikes her neck with her sedative. Murakumo gasps from the needle coming in contact with her neck and then the honey-blonde pulls it away with a wink.

"Glad I did it while I could," Haruka says.

Murakumo's vision goes blurry... and then... dark.

She wakes up in a strange bed. The sunlight is shining through the windows... it's morning still? Or maybe... she slept a whole day and this is a new morning?

"Wh-where am...I... ah..."

She looks up: everyone is standing around her. Haruka, Shiki... and the people she hurt. Homura, Yomi... and Murasaki.

"Y-you're all here..." Murakumo says softly. Tears are already starting to fall.

"I brought them all here to hear what you have to say." Haruka explains.

"Yeah! Maybe you should, like, tell them something, Muracchi!" Shiki berates.

Murakumo looks at their scared faces; all three of them are looking away from her.

"Homura, Yomi, Murasaki... I apologize, with all my heart. All of this is because I was selfish and greedy. I felt weak, because I was being defeated in combat... so I went to Haruka, and she helped me get stronger. But I lost control of the power... it turned me into something bad. It turned me into a monster! I'm... I'm a monster…!"

Murakumo closes her eyes and lets out the most pathetic wail as her tears flow like a waterfall. Yomi, Homura, and Murasaki, even though they're angry, can't help but to feel sympathy for her. Just hearing her cry melts their hearts, and makes them want to just hug her. Of course, none of them approach her still.

Haruka is finally the one to lean down and hug her. "Murakumo... I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have encouraged you the way I did. This is all partially my fault, for giving you that awful power in the first place. Will you forgive me?"

Murakumo hugs her back with a sniffle. "Y-you don't have to ask. I don't deserve to be asked for forgiveness. I'm a terrible person…"

Shiki leans in and hugs her as well, planting a kiss on her cheek. "You're not terrible! You're just, like, misguided! But everything's okay now, right Haruka?"

Haruka nods. "Yes. I've made you a NEW potion, to flush the power out of your bloodstream. I have it with me right now."

Haruka presents Murakumo with a glass vial, full of blue liquid. The masked girl wastes no time snatching it and gulping it all in one go. Suddenly, she gets out of bed.

"I-is it over? Am I back to my normal self?!" she pleads, grabbing Haruka's shoulders.

"N-no... it will take some time to finish going through your body. But it will be gone soon, I promise. You'll be just regular old Murakumo again."

Shiki throws her arms around the masked girl. "The Muracchi I love~!"

Murakumo hugs her back and then they part just long enough to share a kiss.

"...Please tell me you forgive me."

Shiki smiles. "I forgive you... but you should really ask them for forgiveness, not me."

Murakumo turns and faces Homura, Yomi, and Murasaki, who have all been strangely silent. Maybe they still don't know about her yet.

Murakumo breaks the ice by extending her arms for a hug. "Please... forgive me..."

The three of them stand there, reluctant. Their eyes dart downwards, then back up, then back down again. None of them are eager to make a move.

Finally... Homura takes the first step. "I forgive you, Murakumo!"

Homura throws her arms around the brunette and they share a hug of reconciliation.

Yomi is the second to hug her. "I can't stay mad at you, Murakumo-san! You're too sweet!"

While they stand there and hug, Murakumo looks over at Murasaki. The purplenette looks away, a sad expression on her face.

"...Murasaki-chan?"

The purplenette sniffles a few times and walks away, leaving her hanging. Suddenly, Murakumo is sad again...

"M-Murasaki..."

Haruka puts a hand on her shoulder. "She'll come around. What happened is still fresh. She needs time to recover."

Murakumo reaches up to wipe a shed tear. "Okay..."

Days pass, and turn into weeks. Weeks become months. Pretty soon, the whole ugly mess becomes a distant memory. The story of the time Murakumo drank a strange potion and grew into a terrifying monster was a tale that all the ninja girls swore a silent oath never to bring up again.

Murakumo continued to win, and she continued to lose. But no longer did she have a lapse in self-confidence. From now on, she believes in her own natural strength, because she knows the consequences of getting too greedy with power. Instead of doubting herself, she trains twice as hard and pushes herself to become greater on her own, without artificial help.

"Ahhh! I can't go anymore!" Shiki slumps to the floor, defeated. "Whew! You win, Muracchi. I'm pooped!"

Murakumo walks over to her with a giggle, extending her hand. "Have I gotten better, Shiki-chan?"

Shiki takes her hand and gets up. "Yeah! You, like, have never looked better! I'm so proud of you, Muracchi~"

The two of them share a passionate kiss, and Murakumo revels in her victory. She's not happy that she won... she's happy that she used her own strength. The only one that can make her unstoppable... is herself.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap everyone~! Moral of the story…well…it says it right here! Jojo-san and I worked on this one, so long and detailed reviews are very much appreciated…for one last time that is~!**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
